


Constant Reassurance

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where Marco survives, M/M, bless advancements in medical technology, but is still bitten in half, so every time the Scouting Regiment goes on a mission he has to hide, so he's missing an arm and part of his head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was only ever late to make sure Marco was okay a few times, but only by a few minutes. This time, he must have run into complications.</p><p>Rated T for blood and gore depiction in a future chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> First off, please let me assure you I do not ship JeanMarco because "of teh hot yaoiz" or "destroy all hetero ships!!!!!" I pair them because I believe they have good chemistry and would generally go well together.
> 
> Based off this post: http://swag-y9ur-triggers.tumblr.com/post/77635694773/imagine-if-marco-somehow-survived-but-was-still-bitten
> 
> Enjoy!

_"I'll be back in an hour at the latest, I promise."_

_"Really?"_

_"Marco, I am a man of my word."_

_"I'm not so su-"_

_"Trust me on this okay?"_

_"Okay Jean, I believe you."_

_"Stay safe for me."_

_"You too."_

 

* * *

 

By now Marco Bodt was worrying so badly he had started to cry. It had been thirty minuted longer than Jean Kirstein promised. Taking deep breaths did nothing to calm him and slow his heavy, shaking. Jean was late.

 Blinking back tears, a decision was made; if Jean couldn't find him, Marco would have to do it for him. After a moment of gathering courage, or just chasing away fear, Marco got of his hand and knees (he was missing one arm and had countless surgeries on his head due to being prey for a titan who wasn't able to capture him in one bite) and poked his head out of his shelter, attempting to observe the ruined city around him. He could smell smoke in the distance as well as feel the ground shaking with each stomp of a titan.

Did a titan get Jean? Did he perish in flames?

Marco almost hit himself to rid his brain of these thoughts. Jean would be okay. He had to be. Nothing ever happened to Jean that wasn't a minor cut or a bruise that healed in a week.

The situation was deemed as safe as it could get and Marco ventured forth, keeping close to the shadowed walls of what was left of tall buildings. The sound of heavy footsteps was increasing in volume, making him pause, heart and mind racing.

The booming noise passed and Marco exhaled loudly, relieved. And then something occurred to him; titans moved towards people. All of the scouting regiment was made up of people. All of his friends were people. Jean was a person. 

"Why, oh why, do I have to worry myself sick," Marco whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to rid his brain from these musings. To put it shortly, it didn't prove successful at all. With another deep breath and a held back cry, he continued. 

After a few moments of eerie silence a thud rang out to sudden that Marco almost screamed. With distant exclaimations of, "all right!" and, "time to head back for now," he smiled. It was okay. 

At least, until he heard, "where's Jean?"

This time Marco did scream, so panicked that he began to cry. 

"Jean, you promised," Marco muttered under his breath through a few gentle but increasingly violent sobs, "You promised."


End file.
